


Task Assigned

by tiredwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwitch/pseuds/tiredwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to make any profit from this work.

 

Voldemort's red eyes pierced Draco's soul as his long, black robes whipped about in the wind. The sky was growing darker by the second, the wind was howling and leaves were spiralling about their feet. The sudden coolness of the air sent chills down Draco's spine.

"Draco" Voldemort whispered with a grin. "I have faith that you will complete the task that has been assigned to you, should you wish to see dear Narcissa again."

Out of nowhere his mother appeared before him, fear flooding her eyes. Two Death Eaters grasped her arms, grinning viciously as she kneeled helplessly on the ground. They threw her forcefully into the dirt and she cried out pain. Draco could do nothing but watch helplessly as his mother lay at his feet sobbing. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he could not for he was halted by Voldemort's question.

"Tell me Draco, will you do what I ask of you?"

Draco was unable to find his voice. He could not breathe, he could not speak and he could not move. He was not able to tear his eyes away from his mother who lay on the ground before him.

Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled him close to his face. His other hand grasped his chin, gripping it tightly, lifting him of the ground, eliciting laughter from the surrounding Death Eaters who were clearly amused by the sight.

"You will kill that old fool!" he hissed.

Draco whimpered slightly, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt tears streaming down his face and Voldemort began to laugh as well, a haunting laugh that seemed to echo loudly in his ears.

"Exactly like his father. Weak and pathetic." Voldemort smirked, angrily tossing him to the ground.

Voldemort stepped back and Draco saw his chance to flee; yet his attempt was futile. Everywhere he turned Death Eaters stood before him. Panic and fear settled in the pit of his stomach when he realised there was nowhere to go.

Voldemort took another step back towards Narcissa, yet did not turn to face her. "You disappoint me Draco. Now you must say goodbye do your dear mother."

"NO!" he managed to yell. But it was too late.

"Nagini." Voldemort called.

Before Draco could reach his mother, the slithering serpent had already begun to curl around her form, baring its fangs towards her neck, ready to attack its prey.

Draco jolted awake, snapping his head up from his pillow as his mother's scream reverberated throughout his skull. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he gasped for air, his hands clutching the sides of his head. The clothes he slept in drenched in sweat, as were the bed sheets that were wrapped uncomfortably around him. His heart was beating erratically as his eyes darted around the room in search for danger. There were no Death Eaters lurking in shadows, his mother was no longer kneeling on the ground before him and there was no Voldemort. _For now._

Bile rose sharply in his throat and he could do nothing to stop it. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the bathroom. Lurching forward, he manage to grasp the edge of the toilet bowl and spilled whatever contents his stomach contained. There wasn't much, considering the little amount of food he had consumed these last few days.

He let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he tried to forget the nightmare, yet he could not put aside the horror that gripped his soul. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He could not fathom how to accomplish such a task for there was little strength left within him. He must take a life in order to his own. He must do this to keep his mother and father alive.

He wanted to wake from this horrid nightmare, he wanted Voldemort to suffer. He wanted him to feel the pain and torment he had inflicted on so many. Trembling slightly, he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm. The strong burning sensation of the Dark Mark was merely another reminder that he was trapped. There was no escape.


End file.
